This invention relates to high efficient aerodynamic lifting surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to airfoils such as trailing edge flaps for wings, which airfoils are configured to encourage flow attachment to the airfoil upper and lower surfaces. This invention also relates to the application of the Coanda effect to such airfoils.
Blown wing flaps have been known as is illustrated and described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,341. It has also been the intent of the prior art to teach the blowing over a wing having a crescent cross-sectional profile in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,197. None of the skilled in the art have had disclosed to them the concept of applying the advantages of the crescent cross-sectional profile to the art of blown flaps.